


Brothers

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if sam got bitten by a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I think Benny was like a brother to Dean, so I decided to united them again. Short story about werewolf Sam and Dean.

Three brothers are running round purgatory, two werewolves and one vampire. The werewolves used to be hunters, brothers by blood. The vampire is an old friend, but also a brother.

*

»Noooo! « Dean yelled but it was too late. Werewolf already bit Sam in the arm. Dean shot the werewolf directly to the heart and then ran towards Sam.

“Dean you have to kill me, she bit me, please” begged Sam.

“No Sammy I can’t, I can lock you up every month, there has to be something I can do... if I kill you, you will land straight to purgatory” replied Dean.

“I know, but you have to. I’m a monster now, I will kill people, you have to kill me Dean”

“Ok, but first I want you to bite me. I’m not letting you go to purgatory alone”

“You’re crazy. Why would I do this to you? You can have a life without me, and when you die you will go to Heaven and relive all your happy memories. You will be with me again”

“But it wouldn’t be real. We can protect each other and to be honest it’s not that bad there. No hunger of thirst just endless hunting”

“You would throw everything away for me?”

“You are everything I have Sammy. Please, do it”

“Come here”

Dean came closer and Sam bit him hard in his arm. Dean then stabbed Sam with a silver knife directly through his heart before stabbing himself. Then they died in each other’s arms.

*

“Hey, nice to see you boys again” said Benny.

“Yeah well a hunt went bad, Sammy got himself bitten and you know me... I just couldn’t let Sammy run round here without me” replied Dean.

“Well then, shall we find shelter before someone finds us? Then you can tell me what you were doing while I was away”

“Let’s go”

So the three brothers are now running round purgatory, united forever.


End file.
